The Embrace of You
by DenzleaH13
Summary: SASUSAKU one-shots WARNING!: MATURE CONTENTS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! A one-shot story based on Nalini Singh's Guild Hunter Series (really good books)! Here it is! Hope it is your liking.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Same goes with the Guild Hunter series.**

**The Embrace of You**

It's been years since Sasuke returned to the village of Konoha, been years since he confessed to Sakura, been months since they got married and moved to the Uchiha estate.

11:34 PM

Sasuke opened the front door of their house. He just got back from a half day mission, removing his ANBU mask and leaving it on the kitchen table, he opened the refrigerator to take a pitcher and pour himself a drink of water.

And then, he went upstairs, removing his armor on the way.

As he opened the bedroom door, he knew he would never again be able to return to the life he'd led before her—where hardness of the heart was nurtured and love termed a weakness."Did you wait for me?" He asked quietly, finding her awake.

"The bed's cold without you."

"Are you tired, Sakura?" Rising up into a sitting position, his beloved allowed the sheet to slide down to pool at her waist.

Sakura's throat went dry under the unwavering focus ofSasuke's gaze. Her need for him was a deep, aching hunger. She wanted his mouth on her, his hands on her—but there was a dangerous look to him tonight. Nothing akin to the rage that he had when he discovered that the elders were the one responsible for the death of his clan, nothing that scared her ... except in the most sensual of ways. "Planning to come over here, Uchiha?" she asked when he continued to caress her only with those eyes of inhuman black, the ache inside her transforming into something darker, hotter.

He leaned against the closed door to the bedroom. "First, I intend to savor the view."

"At least take off your shirt," she said, rubbing her feet against the sheets. "Make it fair."

"Why would I wish to do that when I have a naked kunoichi in my bed, ready to submit to my every whim?"

Her toes curled, because right now, that look in his eyes—it was that of a conqueror, a man used to surrender. But that wasn't the only thing she saw on his face. The faintest of smiles tugged at those lips that knew her every hidden pleasure point; his shoulders were relaxed in a way that told her he was playing with her. Oh, not all of it. A large part of him _was_, in all probability, experiencing the same arrogant satisfaction as any conqueror faced with a woman clothed only in her skin, a woman who had no intention of denying him anything . . . but this particular one had given her the right to make her own demands. Eyes on him, she ran her hands down her rib cage, then back up to palm her breasts.

Liquid heat in that gaze, but he didn't move from the doorway. "More, Sakura." It was a command, given in the tone she only ever heard in bed, sexual and demanding and, sometimes, without mercy.

"Always with the orders, maybe I want to be the one giving orders in bed."

"What order would you give?" An intimate question, his gaze lingering on her lips with unhidden intent before dropping to the hand she slid provocatively under the sheet.

Breasts flushing under the sexual kiss of those eyes, she took in the hard power of the magnificent body braced against the door. "I'd say come here, so I can show you how very ready and willing I am." The physical connection ... they both needed it on the deepest level tonight—to burn away the cold, dark places in the soul, to lock them together in an earthy glide of flesh.

"I," Sasuke said, "do like it when you do wicked things to me," and it was an echo of something she'd said to him once.

"Then why," she asked, fisting her free hand on the sheets, "aren't you moving?"

He hadn't touched her, and she was liquid-soft with welcome. "Because tonight, Uchiha Sakura, I have wicked things of my own in mind." She stopped breathing. When he skimmed his eyes down to linger where the sheets pooled at her waist, the command might as well have been spoken, it was so very direct, so very male.

Taking a jerky breath, she used one hand to push the sheet to the top of her thighs, where the bunched material continued to hide her from his view ... and stopped.

"Sakura."

She shook her head. "The shirt has to go." When dancing with Konoha's or probably the world's strongest shinobi, a girl had to play dirty.

Pushing off the door, he raised his fingers to the buttons of the black shirt, undoing them with a quick efficiency that made her mouth water. Those fingers, they knew her body so well, had touched her both with exquisite tenderness and in dark possession. It was clear what she'd be getting tonight, she thought as he shrugged off the shirt to the floor and raised an eyebrow. God but he was beautiful, his shoulders and chest heavy with muscle, his skin a white gold that invited her mouth, her touch. But that wasn't the bargain they'd made. She brought her knees to her chest before sliding the sheet up and over her thighs to gather at her feet. "There you go."

The Uchiha folded his arms. "Legs down."

Shaking her head, she focused on the proud push of his erection against pants the same shade as his shirt. Tiny internal muscles clenched. "I want something in return."

"No."

She went to protest the flat refusal, but he'd already crossed the room to close his hand around her nape. His mouth, that lethal, knowing mouth, was on hers a fraction of a second later. Raising her hands to grab at his waist as he leaned above her, she gasped when he moved his other hand down to cover her breast with a confidence that said she was his and he knew it. The squeeze was proprietary, his skin just rough enough to tantalize her nipples. That was when she realized she'd dropped her knees.

"I guess you think you've won." A husky whisper as he lifted his head and pushed her back onto the bed with a hand splayed on her breastbone.

Maybe she should've resisted, but she wanted him on top of her, inside her, his cock parting her wet, passion-swollen tissues in hard demand. "This round, yes."

Sasuke simply stood there for long seconds, indulging in the sight of his love. She had the body of a warrior. Strong, sleek with muscle. Pleasing to his every sense. The eyes that watched him were hazy with desire, her lips curved in the slight smile of a woman who knew her lover would satisfy her. When she turned over onto her front, he didn't stop her. Instead, climbing onto the mattress, he straddled her on his knees before sweeping the silken threads of her hair off her back, to run his finger down the line of her spine.

She shivered. "Sasuke." He liked the way she said that, the sound a throaty pleasure on its own. Leaning to place his hands palms down on either side of her head, he kissed the back of her neck, felt her lower body rise toward him. As he continued to lave kisses along her spine, her breathing got choppier, the small shifts of her body more and more insistent ... the earthy scent of her arousal infusing the air.

His cock jerked, but he wasn't done yet. "It is time for the first wicked thing, Sakura." He slid his hands under her hips and pushed upward.

"Not from where I'm lying." Her voice was breathless but she heeded his silent request to bring herself up onto her knees and elbows, spread her thighs.

Unable to resist, he moved both hands down the sensitive insides of her thighs, heard her make a quintessentially feminine sound of pleasure. Not giving her any warning, he put his mouth on her. She would've jerked away in sensual shock except that he had a firm grip on her thighs. A shudder rippled over her as he took his first taste. He needed this, needed her.

"Sasuke, please." A sensual plea.

Lifting his mouth from her, he reached down to tease a single finger through her damp heat. It caused her hand to clench on the sheets, her heartbeat to accelerate . . . but she is a kunoichi, a warrior, no matter how you put it, married or not. Making an unexpected move, she pulled away and onto her back with a grace that had her hair shimmering above him for a single second. The first thing she did was clear away the tangle of her hair. The second was to rise up onto her knees and claim his mouth in a kiss that tasted of a feminine possession he had no intention of denying.

"No, Sakura. Not tonight." He had never been loved with such fierceness as his wife lavished on him. But the instant she put her hands, her mouth on him, he would be undone—and tonight, he wanted something else. "I would pleasure you."

"Torture me you mean." In spite of the soft complaint, she lay back, let him come over her, stroke her from shoulder to breast to hip. He plucked at her nipple, rubbed his thumb over her collarbone, ran his lips over the curve of her hip. Started again. When she rose up toward him, he rocked his clothed lower body against her.

"Oh." The friction of Sasuke's pants, the press of the zipper . . . It had Sakura digging her nails into his shoulders. "I ache for you," she whispered, her need a wide-open gash in her heart.

Sasuke stopped his languid strokes to reach up and push back the sweat-damp strands of hair off her forehead, cup the side of her face. "You have me, Sakura. Always." His kiss was a dark claiming that had her gasping for breath, the taste of him in her every cell.

"Now."

"No." Shifting to slide his fingers between her legs, he pressed down on her sensitive bundle of nerves , making her cry out. "Tell me," he said, gliding his fingers through her quivering flesh, "if I move too fast."

"You," she said, hands clenching on his shoulders as he pushed two of his fingers inside her with blunt deliberation, "are a tease."

Firmly embedded in her, he began to spread his fingers, causing her inner muscles to spasm ... but he stopped just before she would've gone over, keeping her balanced on that finest of edges. "Not a tease"—his fingers coming together, spreading again—"but there is something to be said for patience."

A single hard, fast withdrawal and thrust.

"Sasuke."Gripping at his biceps, she rolled her hips in an attempt to urge him to finish it, but he returned to the tormenting indolence of his movements even as he dipped his head to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, tasting her with that same leisurely pleasure.

Her entire body hovered on the brink. "You're in a devil of a mood." A smile against her breast as he released her nipple with a wet sound to kiss the skin around it.

"I wish to enjoy my wife. You will allow it."

Thrusting her hand into his hair, she pulled up his head. "This wife has a kunai under the mattress that she won't hesitate to use if you don't give her an orgasm soon."

He smiled. A brilliant, blinding thing. So rare were smiles such as these from her beloved husband that her heart stopped for a second. "Mine," she said huskily, "you are mine."

That smile grew wider. "Yes." It was only then that she realized she'd said it instead of just thinking of it.

"Why are you smiling?" Her own lips curving, she stole a kiss.

"Because I have my blossom in bed, so tight"—two teasing pumps with his fingers—"hot"—teeth on her jaw—"and wet." Dipping his head, he lavished her neglected nipple with attention. The long, deep tugs pulled at things low in her abdomen, making her squirm, squeeze down on his fingers. Reaching up with his thumb in response, he circled around . . . then finally rubbed at the pulsing nub of her clitoris with the firm touch that he knew drove her crazy.

So close. _So _close. He lifted his thumb. "I am never going down on you again," she threatened, chest heaving. Laughter against her skin.

"What if I ask very nicely?"With that, he began to move those knowing fingers in a rapid rhythm. The orgasm rocked her so hard, she didn't only see stars, she saw whole constellations exploding in a flash of white-gold. It was glorious, leaving her a wreck. When she was able to lift her heavy eyelids at last, she found Sasuke rising to strip off the rest of his clothes. As she watched, he reached down, fisted his cock.

Pumped once. Twice.

The embers in her body flared to smoldering life. This time, when she raised her arms in silent invitation, he came. No more teasing, no more words. Sasuke pushed her thighs apart and took her with a hard, hot thrust that was an exquisite burn through flesh already swollen from the force of her first orgasm.

"Your mouth," he said, and then he was taking that mouth as he moved in and out of her in a demanding rhythm that had a rich, dark heat rolling up over her body. This pleasure, it was primal and thick and visceral. She'd never felt so possessed, so indulged. The orgasm built slower, lasted longer, hit harder. But this time, she felt the scalding rush of Sasuke's own pleasure, heard his ragged breathing as he whispered her name, his groans. Then, her thoughts splintered.

Sasuke leaned on his forearm the next morning as he lay watching his wife sleep. Exhaustion had her limp, her arms curled around her pillow as she lay on her front.

He smiled, running a single finger down the centerline of her back. She made a sound, but it wasn't a complaint, so he continued to explore.

Last night ... She'd been magnificent.

"Hey." A sleepy grumble as she shifted closer to him.

"Good morning." Her hand came to rest on his thigh below the sheets, perilously close to the part of him that had the most unquenchable hunger for her. "Careful, Sakura."

She just chuckled, nestled between his jaw and his shoulder and let sleep take over her once more.

**A/N: (O\\\O) my first REAL lemon ****(I tried to write some and I think they're all... kind of... not lemony)**! So what do you guys think (is it boring? Plain?)? Don't forget to review!

***05/20/2013… Some parts of the story may seem to be lacking with something it's because I had to remove some things (coz it's too detail-y) because of a rating issue... *Sigh* Oh well, I hope you still enjoyed reading!**

**Later! =)**

**_DenzleaH13_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I've decided (in a looooong period of thinking whether to or not to) to put a second chapter, though, it's kind of not that related to the first story and a bit short. This one's based on Nalini Singh's Psy-Changeling series. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**I do not own Psy-Changeling series or any of its characters.**

**Shower**

Travelling for three days to Rain got Sakura thinking to take a shower first when they got to a hotel. She and her husband Sasuke received a mission from the Hokage to track down and execute a rogue Snow-nin that committed countless killings; men, women, or children. He doesn't choose his victims, just whoever interests him.

She dropped the T-shirt to the floor and kicked off her shoes. "I can't wait to grip the bastard's throat," she said softly, "so many children, innocent lives taken."

Reaching him, she helped him remove his chest plate, tugged up his ANBU shirt, then undid his belt.

"I'll wait for you in the shower," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest. "It feels like it's been years since I took a nice shower."

His eyes caressed every inch of her as she walked away from him with the grace of the kunoichi she'd always been. Ripping off the rest of his clothing, he stepped into the shower behind her, his hands at her hips. The hot water pounded over them, but the beat of his heart was louder, deeper, stronger.

Bending his head to her neck, he kissed her throat, his hands rising to cup her breasts. She arched into him with a shudder, her hands slippery on his thighs, his Sakura who had never turned away from him.

Picking up her arms, he brought them around his neck, then poured some of the liquid soap into his hands. She moved with a sinuous sensuality against him as he slicked the soap over her skin, the foam trickling down her legs.

"Put your hands on the wall."

She obeyed his quiet order with a smile that was at once sultry and possessive. Hands flat on the tile, she moaned as he stroked the soap over her back and onto the curves of her buttocks.

He took his time with the task, before going down on his haunches to run the soap over her legs.

His kiss to her inner thigh made her gasp and turn around. Tugging him to his feet, she let the spray hit her back and held out her hand for the soap. "You're dirty, too."

Somehow, those simple words took on a far different nuance in this context. Curving his hand around her neck, he took a kiss from those soft, wet lips, her tongue hot in his mouth and her body pressed against his erection. When she broke the kiss, it was to clasp her hands around that pulsing hardness, her firm grip as possessive as her eyes had been.

"I," she whispered, moving her hands in tight strokes that had him gritting his teeth, "want to clean you."

His mind threatened to blank as she went down in front of him, her breasts wet, her hands spread on his thighs . . . and her mouth red-hot as she took him inside her.

Pleasure engulfed him in a tidal wave, dark and vicious.

…

Twenty minutes and a storm of wracking pleasure later, Sakura pushed her damp hair off her face where she lay on her stomach in their bed and ran her hand over the chest of the man who lay beside her, his breathing rough. "I read on Katsuragi's file that he resides on the west part of the village," she said, her own breathing not exactly even. "away from villagers."

Sasuke turned his head on the pillow. "It's located deep underground, we may have a little trouble finding it, unless he left track marks."

She drew a design on his arm with her finger and said, "Food, then rest." The moon's light might be bright beyond the terrace sliders, but neither one of them had had enough sleep over the past three days. More, they needed to maintain their strength.

Sasukewoke in the middle of the night to a telepathic hiss from one of Sasuke's snakes that he ordered to scout the area. _An individual we_ _believe to be Katsuragi Hibito has been tracked heading to a weapon shop. It's highly probable that a nearby home is his_ _destination and his target._

_Yes. Tell me the details._

Dismissing the snake, he looked down at the woman who slept with her head on his chest, her hair tumbling over the arm he had around her waist. "Sakura."

"Mmm." Hand flexing against him, she ran her foot over his shin before snuggling back down to sleep.

He felt something inside him that was so gentle it was painful, something that awoke only for Sakura. Tenderness. Running his hand up the line of her spine, he curved it over her nape.

"It's time to get up."

"No." In spite of the bad-tempered mumble, her lashes flickered against him. "Why?"

He saw the last of the sleep fade from her face as he told her. She sat up and looked at him, question lurked on her eyebrows.

"We're going, my snakes found him" Sasuke answered, his eyes on the beautiful woman who sat nude beside him in a silent indication of bone-deep trust, the sheets pooled at her waist. "He"—he curved his hand around her hip—"is headed to a weaponry stall and is likely to attack a nearby home. I've sent my snakes there to prevent any casualties."

"So that leaves the capturing and executing part." Sakura frowned, her fingers running absently over the ridges of his abdomen. "Does Katsuragi wants to cause as much chaos as possible? Why?"

Sasuke clenched his stomach muscles as her hand drifted lower. "A man working alone," he said, stroking the curve of her hip once before he forced himself to get out of bed, "can create it on a large scale, especially if we take Katsuragi's training into account. To cover another bigger plot probably. We'll know all once we have him."

Pulling his pair of black pants that hung loosely on his hips, he considered the situation and the necessary response. "We need to corner him. Make him spill everything" He attached his mask to his face.

Sakura jumped down from the bed and got ready herself. She tied her hair in a high ponytail. "Let's go."

**A/N: Is the ending right? Thank you for reviewing and following and favorite-ing the first chapter! You guys are awesome! Another chapter? You'll never know ^,^ I might change my mind again and add another one..**

***July 16, 2013: I've decided that the first chapter and the second aren't related at all (like a collection of oneshots)... Let's just say that I left the ending of chapter 2 like that... HAH, I'm still thinking of adding chapters though..**

**Later! =)**

**_DenzleaH13_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's an OOC(maybe) one-shot based on Nalini Singh's Guild Hunter and Psy-Changeling series! Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its scenes and characters.**

**I do not own Guild Hunter and Psy-Changeling series or any of its scenes and characters.**

**TRAINING**

Walking home hand in hand from the hospital, Sakura grinned at her husband.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Saved lives today!" She answered happily. "All of the surgeries were successful."

"Hn."

Then, they stopped at the training grounds.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

"Well, I figured, I have to get sweaty a little." She looked at him expectantly and when he said nothing, she frowned. "Aw come on Sasuke, we haven't trained together for so long." She whined.

"I have ways to get you sweaty at home, Sakura." He mumbled. "And you're tired you must take rest."

She just looked at him. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair and gave up.

An hour later, Sakura was a hell of a lot more than sweaty. Sasuke had given her the no-holds-barred combat she'd asked for—and more. "You know what makes me really mad?" she said, hands on her knees on the other side of the rough practice circle they'd set out on the training grounds.

Sasuke, shirtless chest gleaming with the lightest film of perspiration, he's changed to his curse mark form. "Enough talking," he ordered. "Up."

She bared her teeth at him. "It's the fact that you're not even breathing hard while I feel like I got done over by a pack of nins." But she rose to her full height, because if she could learn to hold her own against Sasuke for so much as a second, she'd be unbeatable against most enemies.

He came at her without warning, a blur of speed.

She wrenched out of the way and went down hard. Tsunade's earlier training kept her from landing awkwardly on her back nonetheless as Sasuke swept down to pin her. "How do you do that?" she asked, chest heaving underneath him as he pinioned her hands above her head.

"What?" Heat blazed off him, his eyes glittering in a way she usually only ever saw in bed.

She couldn't help it. Arching up, she kissed him, flicking out her tongue to taste the aggressive maleness pumping through his body. "The thing you do with your wings."

Instead of answering, he kicked her legs wider and suddenly the position was a hell of a lot more intimate. "Sasuke"—a husky censure—"someone might be watching us."

"The training ground's deserted." A hot wet kiss against her neck.

"The wings?" She forced her brain into gear. "You use them. You use your wings for balance, and you even go slightly airborne to avoid blows." She'd never seen anyone move with that kind of lethal grace.

Another kiss, the feel of teeth. She hissed, went to hook her leg over him when he rose off her, extending a hand to help her up. "You must always be aware of your equilibrium," he said once she was back on her feet. "nothing beats a ninja with a good balance."

Reaching up to redo her ponytail, Sakura nodded. "I figured."

Sasuke walked over and picked two kunais from where she'd thrown them on a nearby tree.

A split second later, they were moving in a wicked, dangerous dance of steel and bodies. She'd never really had a chance to spar with Sasuke like this, and damn if it wasn't the most fun she'd ever had. He's good. Better than good. Not that that should've come as a surprise, she thought, blocking his blades and striking out with her own as she spun away.

Sakura took off at the speed of light towards the forest.

Her legs jumped over a fallen log without her conscious command, her body moving with a rhythm. She was fast. But she could feel him gaining on her. So she pushed and went impossibly faster.

She could feel Sasuke's chakra in the breeze as he ran behind her, feel the sheer weight of his intent. He thought he had her. But she wasn't the Hokage's apprentice for nothing.

Not slowing down, she jumped onto a tree trunk, hooking herself as her fingers dug the tree's rough skin. Climbing up with the grace built into her genes, she pulled herself up onto a branch, and quickly made her way to the end…to jump onto the next tree. And the next. There would be no trail below, nothing to tell him where she'd gone.

Well, except for her chakra even if she well hid it.

She'd circled back on him, was going toward him as he ran her way. It would confuse the trail, make him head in one direction while she went in the other. And that was exactly what happened a few minutes later as he passed under her.

A hundred meters on, she realized she couldn't make a direct leap from tree to tree. Since Sasuke was way over in the wrong direction, she jumped off the branch and came to a crouching, catlike landing on the small clearing below.

A familiar hand closed around her throat from behind an instant later and she found herself hauled up against a firm, gorgeously male chest, his free arm clamping across her body to immobilize her own arms.

Heat against her ear, the possessive brush of lips that she wanted to feel on every inch of her skin. "Gotcha."

She reacted on instinct, kicking backward with her legs as she attempted to wrench her body loose. All that got her was a grunt and some rough swearing before she was pressed front-first to a tree trunk, her hands manacled behind her back, her shoulders immobilized by his arm, and her legs held in place by heavy male thighs. He'd left her just enough leeway that she could turn her head.

Both of them were breathing hard, but she was very aware of one thing. Through it all, Sasuke had taken every care not to hurt her and he changed back. Even now, he was pressing into her with a fraction less strength than he should've done if he really wanted to keep her contained.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." He didn't break his hold, even as he pressed closer, his erection insistent against her lower back.

The tiny hairs on her body shivered in reaction. "I think you're sexy."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura's teasing comment. "I'm not trusting a word that comes out of that pretty mouth until you acknowledge defeat." He smirked.

"If I do, will you lick me between my thighs?"

_Oh, Kami!_ He didn't answer. Lifting his arm off her shoulders, but pressing his chest against her back, he ran his lips over the shell of her ear.

Her hands were close to his crotch and now one of those hands closed over his clothed erection.

He sank his teeth into the sensitive zone between neck and shoulder.

She jerked. "Fuck!" Her hand tightened on him and it felt so good, he almost came.

Reaching between them, he pried her fingers off with his free hand as he licked his tongue over the bite marks on her skin. "No playing down there."

He kissed the spot he'd bitten, luxuriating in the clean, sexy, dangerous scent of her.

She angled her head slightly, giving him better access. His cock throbbed, his throat grew thick, but he held firm and avoided giving her what she wanted. Instead, he drew back. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, if you acknowledge defeat, I'll lick you between your thighs." And this time, he'd take his time. "I'll lick and suck and—"

"I yield."

Everything stilled.

" _Only _for this, only now." She said breathily.

"Accepted." He released her hands and slammed them palms-down on the tree trunk.

"Keep them there."

"If I don't?"

He slapped her lightly on the rump. "I don't think you know what yielding means."

"Hands off my butt."

"Yeah?" Spreading his hand, he squeezed in a deliberate tease.

When she shuddered, he moved away and put his hands on her hips. That got him a growl but she stayed in place. Sliding his hands up under her T-shirt, he stroked them over the silky warmth of her skin to close over her breasts. The warm, sexy weight of her filled his palms, her nipples beaded against the fine cotton of her bra.

"Skin," she ordered. "I want skin."

Since that was what he wanted, too, he withdrew his hands and used sword to shred the T-shirt and bra off her. Then he returned his attention to her breasts. She cried out as his hands found her again, skin to skin. And he just about came from the tiny, rolling movements of her body.

Trembling with the fury of his desire, he buried his face in her neck. But only for an instant. He had a promise to keep. And it was one he most definitely wanted to keep. Pulling back, he tore off her jeans and panties, leaving her dressed in nothing but a pair of sandals and socks. It was so damn erotic, he decided he'd have to agree to train with her more often. "Spread your legs."

"Make me."

His lips curved, even as the stranglehold of sexual hunger grew ever tighter. Putting a hand on the inside of her thigh, he reached up with the other to pinch one beautiful nipple. She cried out, her attention shifting…and he used the opportunity to push at her thigh. She spread for him instinctively. Realizing what she'd done, she blew out a breath. "My nipple hurts."

"Liar." He'd meant to drop down behind her, but it was so tempting to stroke the taut, muscled curve of her butt that he delayed, indulging himself. He tugged at the aroused nub of flesh. "So pretty and red."

A choked-off sound. "Damn, Sasuke."

He grinned at the shocked words. "What?" He didn't wait for an answer, going to his knees behind her and angling his body so his shoulders kept her legs open for his mouth. But he didn't touch. Not yet.

Keeping one hand on her thigh, he spread her with the fingers of the other…and blew a soft, hot breath over her. She cried out, her body clenching to release another rush of exquisite need. His tongue was there to meet it as he licked at her with long, lazy movements. He was determined to learn every little sensitive spot, every scent, every feminine cry.

Sakura closed her eyes, the better to savor the most incredible pleasure she'd ever felt. She was never ever going to accuse Sasuke of being uncreative again. The man had plenty of imagination. _Plenty. _His tongue was doing things to her that she knew were illegal somewhere, and—"Sasuke!" Her body shook under the force of a wickedly powerful orgasm as he closed his mouth over her clit, sucking hard.

He petted her thigh, calming her down…then stroked those same fingers over the excruciatingly sensitive flesh of her opening. She tried to squeeze her thighs closed, but his strong, muscular body kept them open while his mouth ravaged her. Those teasing fingers rubbed a little harder, and then one began to slide inside.

She opened her eyes, but saw only a wash of color as her brain tried to process the amount of sensation going through her body. It failed. Color exploded in every direction, and the muscles in her body went taut, her fingers gripping the tree trunk as she gave in to the wildness and rode the pleasure.

When she surfaced, it was to the feel of a hot, hard, and lusciously naked male body behind her own, one strong hand cupping her between the thighs. Petting her. Easing her down.

Smiling, sated, she rolled her bottom against him. His growl was everything she could've hoped for.

Cool, calm Sasuke Uchiha had lost control. His hand withdrew from between her legs to clamp over her hips, holding her in place…no, he was urging her to bend a little, to change her stance.

She cooperated, and a split second after she'd settled her hands on the trunk again, she heard the rustle of his pants as he discarded them and he slid into her.

"Sasuke!" It was a short, startled scream.

He froze and his voice, when it came. "Hurt?"

She shook her head at once. "I—" Her throat was raw, her voice husky. "I'm so sensitive. And you're so damn thick."

He chuckled, and he's arrogance was very much in evidence. "You like it." He rocked against her.

Moaning, she found that her body was tightening again, readying itself for another wild ride. "Do that again."

He did. And again. She was just getting into the rhythm of it when he withdrew almost completely and thrust back in slow, oh-so-slow. Sensitized nerve endings went crazy and she found herself making hungry sounds in the bottom of her throat. He growled in response and picked up the pace. Hard and thick, he was a perfect fit. He seemed to touch every single pleasure point as he went in, then again as he came out. Stomach tensing with the need to come, to take him with her, she cried out.

And the world exploded.

Sakura surfaced to the awareness that she was lying on something soft. Touching it, she realized it was what remained of her and Sasuke's T-shirts. Turning, she propped herself on one elbow and looked down at the male lying beside her. He had his eyes closed.

She leaned over and rubbed her nose gently against his. His lips curved but his eyes remained closed. One hand ran in a slow glide up and down over her back. "Hn."

She nipped him on the chin.

His lashes lifted, to reveal coal eyes full of languor. "We must head back."

"Yeah."

"Your clothes are shredded." He kept stroking her back.

"Hm, your fault."

His big, deliciously callused hand felt so good on her that she sighed. "How are we supposed to fix that." Humor laced his tone.

She ran her fingers through his hair. Beautiful and thick, it slid over her hands like water. "You'll have to teleport us then, am too tired to run on the roofs."

Sitting up, Sasuke looked at her for several long minutes. "No running on roofs." He scowled

He stood up and so did she. Sakura watched as her husband pull on his pants and blushed lightly when he caught her looking.

Sasuke swept her on her feet that she squealed in surprise. "Let's go home."

Sakura's response was to kiss him on his cheek and smiled. Then, there was a 'poof' sound and they were gone.

**A/N: =) my brain's gone woozy, so all I can give you is a smiley (it rhymed!). I'm a little sick so I couldn't think straight. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Laters!**

**_DenzleaH13_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Another one-shot of SasuSaku! Based on Nalini Singh's Guild Hunter series. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its scenes and characters.**

**I do not own Guild Hunter series or any of its scenes and characters.**

**Wounds and Baths**

"Do you have antiseptics available? And some cotton and bandages too."

The woken pharmacist shook his head, irritated as he pulled the door shut in her face.

"Well," She muttered, "goodnight to you, too."

Sakura just got back to Konoha, and is currently walking away from the drug store dragging her tired body, from a retrieval mission.

"Guess I'll just have to heal myself when I get enough of my chakra back." She muttered. "Geez, he could've just told me that the things I'm looking for weren't available instead of slamming the damned door to my face!" The female ninja continued to herself. "Well, who would want to be woken up in the middle of the night, right?" She sighed and head home.

Reaching her house, she walked straight into the arms of her husband who waited for her.

"How was your night, Sasuke? Mine was interesting…but typical."

It seems that her husband finished his mission earlier, he's supposed to come back after two more days.

He removed his ANBU mask and gazed at her emerald eyes. "You carry marks on your skin, Sakura."It was a demand for an explanation.

"I…fell down and tripped." His eyebrows rose.

She sighed tiredly. "I got caught by the guards and I had to fight them."

Her husband shook his head from side to side in a gentle manner, making his midnight hair sway. "Come."

Feeling a frisson of awareness at the sexual edge in that command, she slipped her hand into his as he drew her inside the house and toward their room. That was when she saw the blood on his shirt.

"Hey!" She stopped. Or tried to.

When he kept going, she decided to beard him in the bedroom. Soon as the door closed, she broke away and put her hands on her hips, the cuts on her palms no longer tender, though they didn't look pretty. "Take off your shirt."

Raising an eyebrow, he unlaced his chest plate from his body and pulled the shirt over the top of his head with a soft hush of sound. A second later, he dropped the shirt to the side kicking his armor with it, his expression moody in a way that made her want to push him to the bed and ride him until both their brains were scrambled. Fighting the temptation, she circled around to his back. "You're hurt!"

Three massive gouges marked his skin.

Blinking, she looked closer, felt her mouth fall open. "They're healing right before my eyes." Which either meant the injury was recent, or the damage had been worse before, thanks to Orochimaru's regenerating ability that Sasuke got when he killed him. She glanced at his shirt, measured the blood, decided the injury had been worse.

"I'm a ninja, Sakura. It is but a scratch." Turning, he slammed her body to his. "Take off your top." It was suddenly difficult to think, but she sucked in a breath, found the will. "How did you get so badly hurt? And you're with your team."

Placing his hand on the shoulder of her long-sleeved black top, he gripped...and tore. Her top was in shreds around her a second later, her breasts bare to his gaze since the bra had been built in. Abdomen taut with need, chest rising and falling in an uneven rhythm, she licked her lips. "Feel better?"

His answer was to dip his head, bend her over his arm, and suck one tight little nipple into his mouth.

Shuddering, she thrust her hands into his hair and pulled. He used his teeth on her. She hissed out a breath. "Sasuke." It was meant to be an admonishment but it turned into a moan as he covered her other breast with his hand, squeezing and caressing with a confidence that turned her knees to butter.

That was when she thought, "Hell with it," and arched her body into the voracious hunger of his mouth. It didn't surprise her in the least when he moved the hand on her breast down to the front of her lower garments...and tore them off.

Her panties were next.

A second later, she was being thrown onto the massive sea of a bed as Sasuke gripped her legs at the knees and pushed up and out, baring her to him.

Searing black met her eyes when she looked up.

She hadn't seen him get rid of his pants and cried out as his erection began to part her most delicate flesh. _"Sasuke."_

A kiss that demanded, his body all muscle and heat above her own.

"Faster," she ordered, and when he continued to thrust into her slow and deep, she wrapped her legs around him, using her own strength to tumble him onto the bed.

"Sakura!" He caught himself before he would've crushed her even as she screamed at the shock of sensation as his cock drove in all the way.

For an instant, they both lay unmoving, connected to each other with an intimacy Sakura had never experienced before him.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked his breath ragged.

"Never."Stroking her hands down the skin of his back, she said, "Kiss me, Sasuke." At the same instant, she squeezed her muscles around the steely part of him that was lodged so deep inside of her.

Fisting his hand in her hair, he took her mouth as he moved his other hand to pin down her hip. The first stroke made her body arch, a scream pouring into his mouth. The second had her clenching convulsively around him as pleasure broke her into a thousand iridescent pieces.

…

Sakura didn't say a word when Sasuke scooped her up in those powerful arms—after she'd kicked off her boots and socks, the remainder of her shorts—and took her through to the bath, the water set at a bone-melting temperature.

Sinking into it with a sigh, she felt her butt connect with one of the small ledges and figuring that was enough, let her head fall back, reasonably certain her eyes were still rolled up inside her head. A wash of water against her skin, her husband getting in with her. Temptation rose, and she opened her eyes, ran her gaze over the muscular strength of his legs, the ridged plane of his abdomen. It was a very private pleasure, and one she intended to indulge in as often as possible. "How's your back?"

"Healed." He sank down into the water, bracing his arms on the rim of the bath. "A miscalculation on my part—I flew too close to the steel girders of a bridge under construction."

Forcing her body to move, she floated over to sit next to him, placing her head on one of his shoulders, her palm over his heart. "You don't make miscalculations like that."

He curled his arm around her, fingers painting lazy patterns on her skin. "We had a windstorm hit perhaps an hour after the earthquake shook part of Mist. I was able to compensate for the shove of wind, but not fast enough." That made more sense.

Reaching up, she ran her fingers along his shoulders to his collarbone with delicate precision.

"Sakura."

Smiling at the warning, she tilted up her head and brushed her lips over his jaw. "The earthquake?"

Endless black held her gaze before she dipped her head to kiss the line of his throat. His fingers clenched in her hair, but that big, powerful body remained relaxed, a ninja at rest in his wife's arms.

"You say the rogues and treasure hunters appeared to be drawn to that same general area?" His chest rose and fell in an easy rhythm underneath her touch, his heartbeat strong and certain.

"Yeah," she said, using her teeth on the tendons she'd just kissed. "Even the group of miners we retrieved seemed to have been heading in that direction. But the thing is, the focus of the quake seemed to be the inactive volcano outside the skirts of Mist."

"Not the volcano, the lake behind it. One of the ninja informed us that the lake will spout large amounts of gold and crystals after the earthquake."

She made a face. "Hmmm."

A tug from the hand fisted in her hair, her head being tipped back—but this time, there was no kiss. "Your face is severely bruised." Raising his free hand, he gripped her chin and tilted her face to the side so he could assess the damage. "You've lost more than the upper layer of skin alone."

Sakura didn't protest. After all, she'd ordered him to strip so she could examine his injuries. "It doesn't feel that bad." In fact, she had the sense the skin was already beginning to regenerate—meaning she's recovering her lost chakra.

"It'll take at least two days to heal on its own," he said, releasing her chin. "There are bruises on your ribs and hips, too."

"When did you have time to notice?" Rising to straddle him, she put her arms around his neck and nuzzled a kiss to his pulse, feeling affectionate in a way she'd never been comfortable enough to express with anyone else. "Seemed to me like you were far more interested in other parts of my anatomy."

Strong, wet hands on her waist. "How much does it hurt?" Sensual lips, eyes full of a dark male promise, but his expression made it clear they'd be doing nothing interesting until she came clean.

Blowing out a breath, she pointed to a rib. "That one hurts but not so much that it bothered me while we were engaging in gymnastics in the bedroom." The near-painful hunger to touch, to take and be taken had wiped out every other sensation, every other need. "My left shoulder is tender—I might've strained something." She held up her palms. "The cuts seem to be healing."

Sasuke raised his hand, blue fire licking over his palm. "I learned something while I was on my mission. A healing jutsu. Tried to heal my team and it seems effective." Her stomach went taut at the reminder of the sheer power he carried within. But this flame, it was nothing that would harm. When he placed his hand against her ribs, all she felt was a warmth so deep it infiltrated her very bones.

"Oh!" The soft cry escaped her lips as the sensation spread in a burst of electric heat, arrowing to the places where she hurt the most—but a hint of it pulsed in every vein and artery ... and there was a whisper of sex to it that had nothing to do with healing. "Uchiha, if you make everyone feel like this when you heal," she said in a husky tone, "I'm going to have a problem with it."

His lips didn't curve, and yet there was a sinful amusement in the voice that came into her mind. "It is a special blend, Sakura. For you."Erotic, exotic, and designed to kiss every inch of her skin with shimmering arousal.

"Good," she replied, leaning forward to nip at his lower lip. "Then you may heal others."

"I appreciate the permission."Her lips kicked up at the solemn statement paired with the wicked sensuality she glimpsed in his gaze. "Are you done?" she murmured against his mouth. His answer was to slide his hands to her hips and tug her forward, over the steely hunger of his body.

"Come, my wife," he said, using his teeth on the sensitive curve where her neck flowed into her shoulder, "take me."

And she did.

**A/N: Finish! I think this'll be the last one to be posted… I think… I dunno… I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**

**Laters! =)**

**_DenzleaH13_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Due to some…circumstances, I decided to continue the Chapter 2 story. Based on Nalini Singh's Guild Hunter series and Laurann Dohner's Cyborg Seduction series. Sorry for the messy arrangement and my impulsive decision. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its scenes and characters.**

**I do not own the Guild Hunter series or any of its scenes and characters.**

**I do not own the Cyborg Seduction series or any of its scenes and characters.**

**Shower part II**

"We're here." Announced a cat-masked ninja.

"The passage is hidden." Said another, eyes scanning the clearing. A small smile tugged her lips. "Not quite hidden I guess."

The masked ninja adjusted the cover of his face to his temple, as they walked towards a huge tree, and through it.

"This is a really big hide out for a rogue by himself." Sakura said. "I got this feeling that he's not working alone."

Her companion nodded as they came face to face with a giant door.

She started to walk when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Be careful."

The door slammed shut as fast as it had opened. The shock of the absolute pitch-dark was so sudden and unexpected that Sakura didn't scream, didn't cry out, didn't do anything but stare at the door that she knewwas there, though she couldn't even see her own fingers in the extremity of the blackness.

There was no light. None.

"Sasuke?"She tried after a couple of seconds, her brain kicking itself back into gear.

Silence.

It didn't scare her—she knew he was on the other side, working with single-minded focus to get her out.

All she had to do was stay in place and fight the disorientation caused by the utter lack of sensory cues to aid perception.

"Nice and easy," she told herself, shifting very carefully to lean against the wall. The quiet within the stone room was...tomblike.

That was when she heard them. Whispers. So many whispers. Around her. Inside her.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"_Come here, little one."_

"_Taste."_

_A scream "Run. He will come for you."_

"_Mama? He's here Mama—"_

"Stop it!" she screamed, clapping her hands over her ears. But the voices continued to torment her, to trap her in a prison far more terrible than the stygian gloom that surrounded her on every side.

"_Dead, they're all dead." _

"I'm sorry," Her voice trembled. _That heartless monster_. Shoving up the mental shields, she slammed herself against the wall, only then realizing she'd taken several steps forward. "I'm not playing this game! Where are you, you coward?" The instant her back met the wall, she became aware of the rush of cold air at her feet. Horror uncurling within her, she reached out with a foot, scooting forward an inch at a time. Her leg was almost fully extended when she felt a "lip" of stone—as if there was nothing beyond except a deadly crevice. Shaking, she pulled back her leg, dropping her kunais into the palms of her hands at the same time. Sweat trickled down her temples, stuck her hair to the sides of her face, made the air chill against her skin—she welcomed the rush of sensation, even as she decided to gamble with what might very well be her life. She heard the slither of something on the stone, something heavy and scaly and reptilian.

"Fuck you and your games!" She said. The slithering didn't cease, but she felt the sense of something, some_one _watching and listening, the heavy weight of that presence pressing down on her as she drew in long, slow breaths and tried to pinpoint the location of whatever it was that had crawled out of the pit to join her.

_The creature was in the left-hand corner,_ she thought, heading toward her. So she began to inch to her right a fraction at a time, always testing ahead before she moved. She didn't trust the hole to remain in the center of the room. She caught the scent of acid a fraction of an instant before it would've been too late and slammed herself down and to her right, breaking what felt like a rib in the process. Swallowing the scream that wanted to escape, she blinked back tears and crawled another foot out of range.

Dizziness suddenly flooded her and everything went dark.

Sakura awoke in an unfamiliar room. She was terrified as she stared into a pair of dark blue eyes, body to body with a big silver-skinned man who had his arms wrapped around her, her feet not touching the floor. She could barely breathe with him holding her so tightly in a bear hug.

"Who sent you?" The one holding her asked. He was about six -one with a bulky body. She won't mistake that face for anybody else's. That cruel ice-colored hair, those cold eyes.

_Katsuragi._ She didn't talk. She tried to pump chakra on her fist but nothing happened. _Shit, they dosed me with something._

He took a deep breath, making her aware that he was bare chested, making her notice that she's just wearing her undergarments so they were skin to skin, touching from the waist up. Katsuragi's dark eyes narrowed. "You're a ninja. Are you here to kill me?"

_What else should I be doing here? Have tea with you? Asshole._ She swallowed. "You're just wasting your time." Her voice came out slightly deeper.

He frowned, his intense gaze narrowing. He turned his head to look at another man that she just noticed, in the small room.

She blinked back tears. Pain gripped her chest but it wasn't from the tight hold the man had on her. "Why do you kill those people?" She whispered.

He blinked, no emotion showing on his features as they stared at each other. "They are nothing but sacrifices. An offering one has to burn." He turned his head, meeting his companion's eyes.

The man slowly stood up, staring at Sakura. He has a black hair braided up to his waist, his skin color same as the one holding her.

Distress tore through Sakura as the man swelled against her thighs, his arousal obvious, causing her heart rate to increase. The man gripping her grinned at her, studying her face closely and then frowned.

Katsuragi shifted his body, adjusting his hold on Sakura and inching her higher on his body. "You smell damn good, feels even better, I'm so damn hard you could take my pulse with my dick." He smiled coldly.

The man with braided hair cupped her ass. "I miss human women. I remember fucking them and they are a hell a lot softer." He kept hold of her ass.

Sakura tried to struggle but she ended up trapped between both men as the black haired man slid his hands to grip her hips, his body pressing to her backside, molding to her, pinning her body tightly between both men. Katsuragi looked away from her to stare over her shoulder, smiling at his companion.

_Humans?_ Sakura didn't waver. "What are you?"

The man behind her nuzzled her hair, pushing it out of the way so his nose pressed against the back of her throat. He breathed against her skin. "We are halflings—half human and half gods—soon to be a full blooded once we complete the sacrifices. We are looking for the last one and here you are."

"Let me go."

"No." Katsuragi said softly, staring into her eyes. "You're gonna be the last. Then, we'll ascend and rule the world." He paused. "We'll do that after we fuck you."

She looked away from him and closed her eyes.

The hands left her hips to go over Katsuragi's arms around her waist and then Sakura gasped, her eyes flying open as the man behind her cupped her breasts on the sides where they weren't smashed against the other man holding her tightly to his front.

His companion's tongue darted out to lick the back of her neck. "Even her sweat tastes good. You holding her in this hot room made her overheated." He chuckled, his cheek brushing the side of her throat. She jerked away but didn't have far to go as his hands tightened against her skin.

Katsuragi loosened his hold on her a little as he looked at the man behind her again over her shoulder and he chuckled behind her, his hands releasing her breasts.

Sakura took a deep breath, relaxing now that the braided man wasn't touching her. She gasped when his hands gripped her panties, his thumbs working into the waist of the material as he slowly started to tug them down. Sakura screamed, her hands going up to shove against Katsuragi. "Stop it."

"I don't give a damn what you want." He tugged her panties down her thighs, baring her lower body. "I'm more interested in what I want. Hold her around her waist and I'll take her from behind then I'll hold her upper body while you take her from the front."

Panic gripped Sakura. _Chakra or no chakra I can kick your asses!_ She wiggled in Katsuragi's hold and then grabbed his shoulders. She brought her knee up into the vee of his thighs right as she threw her head back into the man who pressed against her back. His bare skin pressed against her ass now that he'd lowered his pants.

Pain exploded in the back of her head as she made contact with his jaw. He grunted, staggering back. The man in front of her reacted by dropping her as pain from her knee slamming into his balls registered in his brain. She hit the floor and yanked on her panties, jerking them up her hips, moving into a corner, knowing she was trapped in the small room with two bulky men ready to rape her.

Katsuragi bent over, grabbing his front, his eyes closing as he hissed out curses. The man whose hair was braided glared at her, rubbing his jaw, and then turned his head to spit blood. He looked infuriated as he took a step toward her, his pants open enough to show her he didn't wear briefs. "You want to play rough, human?"

"I don't want to play at all." She hissed.

He lunged. Sakura pushed away from the corner, diving out of his way, her hands taking her weight as she flipped over to land in a crouch. She turned and kicked out, hitting the surprised man in the ass. He stumbled and slammed face first into the corner wall with a loud grunt. She spun, rushing for the only door. It was locked, the handle not turning, but she jerked on it again. _Fuck!_

An arm wrapped around her waist, jerking her off her feet.

Sakura screamed and clawed at the arm. She heard the man cursing as she tore into his skin, making him bleed as eight long cuts opened up under her nails. He dropped her, cursing. She threw her elbow back, hitting the guy in the stomach. She spun, one fist going for his crotch, the other one going for his throat. She punched both, throwing herself back after she made contact.

The door to the room suddenly burst open and Sasuke casually strode in the room, Sharingan eyes never leaving Sakura.

"Ah, if it isn't the last Uchiha." Katsuragi said, seemingly to have recovered. "Your Sharingan doesn't affect us. We're gods!—"

Suddenly they were gripped by two huge snakes. Sasuke walked towards the man with braided hair and without a word ran the blade of his Kusanagi on the man's throat. He did the same to Katsuragi.

He said nothing as he took his wife's hand, gave her his shirt and led them out of the enemy's base.

…

After reporting to the Hokage the day they returned, Sakura immediately stripped to go bathe when they reached their house. It was a couple minutes later when she heard her husband open the bathroom door. Staying in place, she listened to the dull thud of his sandals hitting the floor, the intimate whisper of his clothes sliding off his body. She could see the corded strength of his arms and shoulders in her mind, her fingers aching to stroke the ridged plane of his abdomen, the muscular length of his thighs. Her own thighs clenched as the water lapped around her, disturbed by a body far bigger and stronger than her own. She held her breath as he came closer, until he braced his hands against the side of the tub on either side of her.

He pressed against her back.

"They were killing women and children to sacrifice them."

The heat of his cock pulsed against her skin, a living brand, that arrowed sensation straight to the liquid- soft core of her body. An instant later, his lips touched her ear. "They are hungry for power. They thought that when they achieve it, they will become gods and will be unbeatable." Teeth closing over her flesh, a none too gentle bite.

She yelped, the sound high, startled. "But they were nothing but puny halflings. Were there only the two of them?"

"No, they had guards—great number— who were the same as them. They also got huge snakes that look like slugs." One big hand boldly cupped her breast, his fingers strong, unmistakably male against her flesh. "Now they are all dead."

She kept silent.

Sasuke pinched her nipple. "They tried to do something to you." Ice hung in the air.

"Yes, but I fought back." She said, reaching back to press her palm against his cheek.

Sasuke skimmed his hand down her side. "How's your rib?"

Her brain blanked for several seconds. When she could speak, it came out a breathy moan. "Fine. Good."

A squeeze of her breast, the skin so tight the pleasure was almost pain.

Flames licked along her spine as he stroked both hands downward, sweeping his thumbs over the taut flesh of her buttocks.

His fingers paused in their sensual torment. "Hn."

"We have a day off." Lifting her foot, she ran it up behind his calf.

A kiss pressed to the beat of the pulse in her neck. "So kind of you to convince the Hokage to permit me for a vacation too."

"Well, you didn't want me to go to work tomorrow so might as well drag someone with me."

"You need to rest. You've been injured."

Sakura leaned her chin on her hands, letting him ease the knots along the edges on her back. It felt exquisite—so good. "Sasuke, I am a ninja."

"And I'm also your husband," he said slowly, "I take care of you."

"You don't let me stop you from taking missions when you're not feeling well." She stated.

He pressed his thumb into a particularly tight spot and she moaned, dropping her head onto her hands.

"Kami have mercy."

"It's not Kami you should be asking for mercy." His tone held a possessive undercurrent that was becoming intimately familiar. A breath of heat against her neck. He pressed his body flush against hers, his arms coming around her waist.

She didn't hesitate to put her arms around his, trusting him to hold her upright in the water.

He pressed his lips to the curve of Sakura's shoulder and soaked in her warmth. "You've been in the water long enough I think."

"I don't ever want to move."

"I'll carry you."

Her protests were weak as he lifted her out of the water. He wrapped a huge towel around her. She looked up, met his eyes as he pushed damp strands of hair off her face. Under her palm, his heart beat strong and sure. It was such a human sound, so honest, so real. "Sasuke." Her voice quiet.

Sasuke stroked his hand over her hair. "No. You need to rest." He answered her unasked question.

Her eyes pleaded.

"No, Sakura." Another stroke, his heart so warm and vibrant under the cheek she'd pressed to his chest. A kiss pressed to her cheek. "Your hair is damp. Let me dry it."

She stood motionless as he stepped back and picked up another towel, drying her hair with the careful gentleness of a man who knew his own strength far too well. "I love you." She tried to coax him.

"I love you too, and you need to rest." He told her, putting the towel down and tugging her hand to lead her into the bedroom. "I'll love you 'til dawn in the morning."

"I want now." She stroked the arch line of his shoulders. His shirt draped easily over his muscular frame, when he turned his back to her. "Now, Sasuke."

"In time," Sasuke said, his voice changing, becoming deeper, "we will do that."

She stroked the same spot again, dropped a kiss to the center of his back. "You won't let me win this argument." A statement. She walked around to face him.

His hand on her cheek, a protective, possessive touch. "This isn't an argument, Sakura."

She shook her head, took a deep breath.

He brushed her cheekbone with his thumb.

Reaching up, she put her hand over his. "I want you."

"You have me."

Realizing that was one battle she didn't particularly want to fight, she shucked off the towel and shimmied into one of Sasuke's shirts, then, literally dove to their bed.

Thumping her fist into the pillow, Sakura turned onto her side. She scowled and turned to stare down at him where he lay on his back on the bed.

Arms folded behind his head, he looked at her with black eyes gone dangerously quiet. "Sleep."

"Fine." Slamming down on her back, she stared at the ceiling after rolling her eyes.

Sasuke rose up to lean on his elbow beside her, his hair falling over his forehead. It was impossible to resist the temptation to lift her hand, run her fingers through the midnight silk of it. Sasuke leaned down until their lips brushed. A kiss that stole her breath.

She touched his nose with hers. Stress-touches, the little thing that lovers did to anchor each other, their secret language.

"I love you." Those were the words she took into a deep, dreamless sleep, Sasuke's heartbeat strong and steady beneath her palm.

_End_

**A/N: Aaaah, no M. And Sasuke and Katsuragi's fight (is it even worth calling that a fight?) is pretty lame and an 'easy kill' on Sasuke's part (well, Sasuke's strong all right). Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and for following and for faving, YOU GUYS ROCK! Don't forget to review!**

**Laters! =)**

**_DenzleaH13_**


End file.
